


Protective Paladins

by MariRaii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Everyone loves Pidge, I Don't Even Know, Protective Paladins, Season 7 Spoilers, first, first fic, i suck, pidge deserves the world, platonic, season 7, she just wants to go home, somewhat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariRaii/pseuds/MariRaii
Summary: My intake in what happened after Ezor dropped Pidge





	Protective Paladins

 

||Voltron: Legendary Defenders || 

**Protective Paladins**

 

Main Pairing: Platonic Team Relationship

Side Pairing: 

Main Characters: Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, Zethrid, Ezor

Side Character: None

Warning: Choking/Wacking Lance

Disclaimers: All rights and characters belong to the creators of Voltron Legendary Defenders. I only own the storyline.

 

Summary: My intake in what happened in Season 7 Episode 3 after Ezor dropped Pidge.

 

 

 

     Pidge didn’t know what to expect after her and her teammates got captured by the Galra, had all their hands cuffed and thrown into a cell. She looked at everyone’s worried expressions and found herself even more determined to use her brain to figure out a way to escape.

She looks over at Lance doing weird gestures on the wall, Hunk curled up beside her, Keith staring at the door with a murderous glare, and Allura not giving away any thoughts circling her mind.

“Think Pidge, think.” She murmurs to herself. “You’re the smartest one in this group, there has to be a way to get out of here.”

Before she could analyze the interior design of the walls for any loose screws, Zethrid and Ezor came waltzing into the room with an expression that lacked any mercy. They question the paladins for more information about Lotor and his whereabouts. Because of their lack of any knowledge or respect on the subject, the 2 Galras went further in the interrogation.

Pidge looks into the eye of Zethrid and freezes up in fear and worry. Her eyes widened realizing the objective of Lotor’s former teammates.

“You.” Zethrid exclaims with confidence pointing directly at her. “I bet half my fleet these group of heroes has a soft spot for the small one.” She smirks.

“Don’t you touch her!” Lance yells with pure anger swinging his arms full force at Ezor only to be evaded and smashed into the corner of the cell.

Pidge knows that her friends care deeply about her. It’s them that always carry her to bed when she falls asleep in some random section of the castle. It’s them that brings her food when she forgets to walk over to the kitchen too engrossed in her work. It was them that gave her courage and comfort when looking for her brother Matt and her Father. They’re her family away from home. They’ve saved her life and had their’s saved by her even more times than she can count. Pidge knows that Zethrid beaming at her small stature will jolt the other paladins. She hopes that they won’t do anything reckless.

“Leave us alone!” The green paladin yells knowing fully well that it won’t do anything.

Before Pidge even realizes it, Ezor grabs her harshly with the tip of her tail and firmly grasps on the collar of her armour. Pidge whimpers at the sudden movement and blocks out everyone surrounding her only looking at Ezor.

Ezor’s grip tightens at her neck making it difficult for Pidge to breathe. In the corner of her eyes she can see her friends seething and dripping with anger. Hunk’s face is red with fiery and for holding in his anger. He fidgets in his place and Pidge confirms that he’s trying very desperately to get his cuffs off. Lance is groaning in pain in front of her, but soon pushes the throbbing away after seeing his little sister in such vulnerable state. Without being able to do much, Lance settles for growling and yelling dirty insults at the merciful aliens. She flicks her eyes to looking at Keith against the wall and to her left. He’s gritting his teeth and clutching his fists so hard it’s ripping into the dark gloves of his armour. Pidge can see that he would do anything to shove his bayard right down her throat right now.

There’s nothing Pidge can do except groan at the pressure and kicking her legs against the wall behind her after Ezor decides to switch their position in the room. She hopes that none of them will crack under seeing her in pain.

Pidge has to refrain herself from jumping for joy when the alarms start blaring making Ezor drop her.

“Pidge!” Everyone yells in concern.

She takes a few deep breaths before reluctantly crawling over to Hunks side and curling up in shame.

After the Galra soldiers, Ezor and Zethrid leaves Pidge looks up at everyone’s worried eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers her voice cracking at the end of the sentence. “I’m suppose to be the smartest of the group, I should’ve been able to get out of her hold without having you guys worry about me. Even after all the training we’ve been through I can’t handle a single tail reaching out to grab me. Gosh, I can find my brother all by myself, but I can’t stay clear of danger when one of Lotor’s minions decides to pick on me-“

“Pidge,” Shiro looks at her with comfort lacing his eyes. “Nobody here thinks you’re weak,” everyone nods with approval.

“Without you Pidge, at Olkarion, we would’ve been pulverized by that giant cube.” Keith adds on with the look of an older brother adoring his features.

“Pidge without you we wouldn’t have been able to infiltrate the many Galra ships we have in the past decaphoebs,” Allura says softly to her.

Pidge’s eyes widens. “Pidge you’re my space little sister, I have the right to worry about you and be protective over you. There’s nothing more I wanted to do than to shoot multiple bullets at her stupid hands. All of us care a lot about you, you can’t expect us not to worry when you’re getting hurt.” Lance murmurs to her with love filling his words.

“We don’t worry about you because we think you’re weak, we worry about you because we care. You’re apart of this team and this big family.” Shiro finishes off with a gentle smile.

Pidge looks at everyone with gratefulness filling her eyes. A large smile grows on her face and her cheeks tint a rosy colour.

“Thanks everyone, I love you guys so much.” She says with a flustered expression on her face. She looks over at Hunk only to find big fat tears rolling down his face.

“I LOVE OUR SPACE FAMILY SO MUCH.” He screams and tackles Pidge, and with little freedom he has with his arms, attempts to hug her. Soon everyone joins in nuzzling their faces against her head showing how much they appreciate her and how happy they are that she’s not injured.

Alternate Ending

The boys are gathered into a large training room they found from who knows where. All of them have shadows casting across their faces and sheer anger radiating off their bodies.

“Nobody touches my dear sister.” Lance sneers, aiming his bayard at a photo on the wall.

“My poor daughter’s neck has been contaminated by stupid, evil, Galra soldiers!” Shiro cries out with tears in his eyes swinging his arm.

In another corner of the training room Keith is chanting “Nobody touches Pidge without my consent.” He says this as his mantra as his sword slashes at multiple dummies.

At the back of the room where most noise is evident Hunk is yelling a battle cry as his huge gun goes crazy hitting every target.

Pidge walks in wondering where all the racket is coming from.

“Um guys.”

The male paladins refuse to look at her too indulged in their activities.

“Guy!”

The boys continue to ignore her.

“GUYS!”

The boys look at her in shock and embarrassment.

“Where did you get a poster, a bullet pad and multiple dummies of Ezor?” She snickers in her hand as the boys continually turn red with every passing second.


End file.
